Mindscape
'''Mindscape '''is a villain in Skylanders: Mighty Mob. He is of the magic element. He is one of the new Doom Raiders. He was captured for causing brain damage to innocent people, and for creating a virus, the Mind Maze, inside of people's heads. Background Personality Mindscape is creepy, no doubt about it. You never know when he could pop up. One time, you see him, the next you won't. Where is he? You'll never know..... Biography No one knows where Mindscape came from. He just appeared out of nowhere one day. However, he was displeased with what the world looked like, so he created his own home in people's minds. Eventually, the host will get sick and die. Mindscape then goes to another mind, and then another, and then another. The Doom Raiders recognized Mindscape's abilities and offered Mindscape as their leader. Now Mindscape haunts everyone's mind. Don't let him in! Mind Maze Razzledorf Razzledorf, a wizard who leads the Skylander to find Mindscape, first came to the Abandoned Palace (Skylanders: Mighty Mob hub) to learn secrets about Mindscape. When Mindscape found out about this, he snuck into Razzledorf's mind. Razzledorf "felt" something rattling in his head, and used one of his magic spells to transport the Skylander into his mind. After this, Razzledorf passed out. The Mind Battle Being inside of Razzledorf's mind, Mindscape could do anything. He had a bunch of different powers and controlled anything he did. In addition to that, Mindscape put a "home" inside of his head, that he could change at all times. Anytime the Skylander hit Mindscape, he'd either dodge it, or take damage, but heal himself. Eventually, Eon told the Skylander that he/she/it had the same powers of Mindscape, all they had to do was think it. Eventually, they rankled Mindscape to the point where Mindscape destroyed his own home, causing the scenery to turn blank white, and Mindscape and the Skylander to lose their privileges of having more powers. The Actual Battle Mindscape and the Skylander disappeared from Razzledorf's head because Razzledorf had awaken. They reappeared in the library, the place where Razzledorf stayed. Then, Mindscape and the Skylander had an actual battle, but now that Mindscape was limited to only using Magic Orbs and disappearing, the battle was easy. Trapped When the Portal Master puts the trap in the portal, the vortex appears outside of the library. The vortex tore apart the library part of the palace, sucking all books, walls, and other things in the library in. Razzledorf kneels before the vortex and praises it, before jumping in for no reason. Then, Mindscape gets sucked in, warning the Skylander that "reality is an illusion" and :the universe is a hologram". He is then sucked into the trap vortex. Relationships Suckerpunch Mindscape hates Suckerpunch with a passion. He has sensed the fact that Suckerpunch has tried to take Mindscape's rightful spot as the leader. He even tried to defeat Mindscape in a battle. However, this ended poorly, and the ramifications of his atrocious behavior was being banned from the Doom Raiders. Suckerpunch then went to destroy the Skylanders himself, but was eventually trapped by the Skylanders. Gameplay Abilities Mindscape can throw magic orbs at enemies. He can also trick enemies by teleporting all around them, and then unleashing a devastating strike upon enemies. Upgrades Quotes Story Quotes *"What?! How did ''you ''get here? No matter, you're on MY TURF. I control everything!" when you first meet him. *"Get ready for the wrath of...........!!!" *"Normal Form!" *"Fire Form!" *"Light Form!" *"Dark Form!" *"Air Form!" *"Earth Form!" *"Tech Form!" *"Life Form!" *"Undead Form!" *"Water Form!" Trap Quotes *"Remember! Reality is an illusion! The universe is a hologram! Buy gold! byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!" when sucked into the trap. *"Am I in a part of the mind where I've never noticed?" *"You can't escape the UNIVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *"Mind Bind!" Trivia * One of his trap quotes is a reference to one of Bill Cipher's quotes. * mindscape also has the ability to shapeshift, turn intangile,reality warping and unknown Category:Villains Category:Blindsighter101 Category:Blind's Villains Category:Magic Villains Category:Magic Category:Skylanders: Mighty Mob Category:The C Series Category:Trappable Villains Category:Trappable villains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Doom Raiders